1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in board games and more particularly to board games using a checker board for play.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Checkerboards have been known for hundreds of years. The very common games of chess and checkers are played on such boards and other games have been devised to be played on checkerboards using different types of pieces or using different rules for the play of the game. The game of chess has the disadvantage that it is too complex for many players. Checkers, on the other hand, is easy to play but has the disadvantage that it is fatalistic. In a game played between two good and equally matched checker players, with no constraints on the opening moves, the first player to move is guaranteed at least a draw. A variety of changes have been suggested for checkerboards and a variety of changes for playing pieces and for the rules of the game have been suggested for developing a greater interest in the game of checkers or of similar games.
Adams U.S. Pat. No. 480,056 discloses a checkerboard in which some, but not all, of the initial-playing squares are differentiated from the others by suitable marks, symbols or colors which require the play of the game according to special and different rules.
McLoughlin U.S. Pat. No. 665,123 discloses a checkerboard game apparatus having different divisions marked with distinguishing characteristics which direct certain features of the play of the game and having different types of playing pieces.
Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,268 discloses a checkerboard type game having tiles moveable on the surface of the board with indicators thereon for the move of playing pieces.
Healy U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,831 discloses a board game apparatus having a pegboard type construction and utilizing playing pieces having pegs which fit the holes on the board and which pieces move in a pivotal manner.